Aishiteru
by yure-chan
Summary: Fujima was upset when Maki forgot all about Valentine's day and focused instead on his practice.How is Maki going to pacify the Shoyo captain? A MakiFuji fic.


Aishiteru Fujima woke up only to find the empty space where his lover had been sleeping the previous night. He stumbled out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen. Where is he? Fujima wondered. Then he noticed the note that was stuck onto the fridge with a magnet. It went like this:  
  
I have a meeting with the basketball club this morning. Will be back this afternoon.  
Love, Shinichi  
  
Fujima sighed. So Maki had a meeting this morning. Well, I guess I have to find something to entertain myself, Fujima sighed again. Let's just hope that he'll be able to make it back this afternoon to celebrate today with me. With that thought, Fujima went off to find something to occupy himself with.  
  
**************  
  
It was almost lunchtime when the phone rang. Fujima picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi!"  
  
"Kenji!" The voice at the other end said.  
  
"Shinichi!" Fujima was overjoyed to hear the voice he had been missing for hours.  
  
"Kenji, we'll be having a practice this afternoon. I can't come back for lunch with you. Gomen!"  
  
"But.But have you forgotten what day it is today?" Fujima was disappointed.  
  
"No, I have not," Maki answered. Fujima heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Today is Thursday, isn't it?" Maki asked.  
  
"Nani?!" Fujima almost shouted into the receiver.  
  
"Isn't that right? Today is Thursday, 14th of February." Maki continued.  
  
"Yes! Today is the 14th of February!" Fujima hoped that Maki would remember.  
  
"So I'm not wrong. Today is Thursday, 14th of February. What is the matter with you Kenji? Why are you asking me the day when you know it?" Maki asked in a surprised tone.  
  
"But.But." Fujima tried to find the right words to say.  
  
"Kenji, I have to go now. We are starting practice soon. We'll talk tonight when I get home," with that, Maki hung up. Fujima held on to the receiver for a while before putting it back in place. He pouted.  
  
Today is not any ordinary Thursday. Today is the 14th of February. It's Valentine's Day! How can he forget all about it? The more Fujima thought about it, the angrier he got. He took his wallet and keys and grabbed his jacket before walking out of the house.  
  
*************  
  
Maki walked up the steps to the house he shared with Fujima with a gift and a package in hand. He unlocked the door into the house and found the place in total darkness. He switched on the lights and found Fujima lying on the couch. Beside him, all over the floor were empty beer cans.  
  
Maki watched in surprise. He did not know that Fujima drinks. Then a thought occurred to him. Is he upset? Did he really think that I forgot what day it is today? Did he think that basketball practice is more important than him to me?  
  
Fujima stirred and almost fell off the couch. Maki immediately ran forward and caught Fujima in his arms. Fujima opened his eyes and found himself staring at Maki.  
  
"You are home. How was practice?" Fujima's voice was cold.  
  
Maki was surprise at Fujima's tone of voice.  
  
"Kenji."  
  
"I'm tired. You fix your own dinner. I'm going upstairs." Fujima turned and walked off.  
  
Maki stared after Fujima. Why is he acting so strangely? Just because he's upset? I doubt that. Maki shook his head. Sometimes, he really doesn't understand Fujima at all. He's in one of his temper again. I guessed I just have to let him be. He tossed the gift in his hand. He then stood up and went to the kitchen. That was when he saw what was on the dining table.  
  
Maki picked up the torn card and the unwrapped gift from the table. He realized that the gift and the card was meant for him as a Valentine's gift from Fujima. He knew then that Fujima was not only upset but also hurt. He stared at the gift again before he turned around and head for the stairs.  
  
**************  
  
Fujima buried his head in his arms as he drew his knees up to his chest. He's really leaving me alone. Fujima buried his face deeper into his arms. He was really upset this time. He had expected Maki to come after him and find out what happened. But it turned out that Maki had left him alone.  
  
Fujima did not know what to do next. Then, he felt an arm slid up his back and pulled him into a warm embrace. Fujima looked up and saw Maki looking at him with a worried smile. Then Maki pulled out a gift from behind his back.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Kenji! I haven't forgotten." Maki smiled again.  
  
Kenji took the gift in surprise. He hadn't expected this at all. He thought Maki had forgotten all about it. But it turned out he hadn't. He had mixed emotions.  
  
"Shinichi.I erm.I."  
  
"I found my gift downstairs on the dining table. Thanks for the T-shirt. I love it." Maki nudged Fujima.  
  
Fujima opened his gift and saw a beautiful necklace lined in silk. On the necklace was a tag and on the front was engraved 'Kenji' and on the back was engraved 'Love Forever'. Fujima gaped at his gift. He looked at Maki.  
  
"Do you like it, Kenji?" Fujima nodded.  
  
Maki took the necklace out and put it around Fujima's neck. Then he pressed a kiss onto Fujima's lips.  
  
"I did not forget. Today is Thursday, 14th of February. It's Valentine's Day." Maki looked at Fujima.  
  
"Thank you so much, Shinichi."  
  
"I must have made you really upset, huh? Gomen na!"  
  
"Shinichi."  
  
"Kenji, ai shiteru!" Maki bent down and kissed Fujima again. When they finally broke the kiss, Fujima smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Shinichi."  
  
With that promise of love, the two shared another kiss that told of promises, love, everlasting and many more.  
  
Owari  
  
Yureko: My first MakiFuji fic. This fic is written specially for Sani, webmaster of My Kaede's Corner and MakiFuji Hotel and a very, very good friend of mine.  
  
Fujima *pouting*: Yure, I like this fic. But I don't think I'm all that childish, am I? I'm more understanding than that, aren't I?  
  
Yureko: Ano.  
  
Maki: Don't mind Kenji, Yure. He is throwing his temper again.  
  
Fujima: Shinichi. WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
Maki *sweatdropped* : Err..Nothing!  
  
Yureko: ... 


End file.
